


Alexander Hamilton is a really good profiler

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton has Asthma, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Blood, Cute, Death Acceptance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gender Dysphoria, George Washington is a Dad, Gun Violence, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Hospitalization, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my girlfriend sm, I put in a bunch of random historical figures lmao, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, John Laurens is so cute, John is a Saint, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oh My God, Poor Aaron Burr, RIP My sanity, Sadness, Suicide, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, alex is baby, also i wrote this while watching B99, also you can fight me over this but John is more dom than sub, charles Lee is a drug dealer, f in the chat, hah a loser like me, hahahahaha alex's dysphoria is based off mine, like he acts like hes 5, medic john laurens, non binary lafayette, peggy schyler is a meme, this may or may not be based off prodigal son, who knows - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is an amazing profiler, writer, and general prick. He doesn't really do romance, but he likes it that way. Until he meets the newest forensic pathologist. Then he really, really wants to do the whole cheesy romance with John Laurens. But how in anything ever is he supposed to do that when there's a serial killer on the loose, and while Alex is really bad at flirting while on the job?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Sally Hemings/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 84
Kudos: 63





	1. The meeting™️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gamers, it's me, Rufus
> 
> anyway enjoy this trash

Alexander Hamilton was not expecting to meet anyone today. He was woken up unceremoniously by his phone going off rapidly, the ringtone pulsing in his ears. 

"Hello?" he had grumpily said, rolling out of bed. "There's a total massacre at 33rd and Rayford, we need you here asap." The gruff voice of his boss, George Washington, rang through the speaker. Alexander was then immediately awake, quickly hanging up and pulling on a suit. He grabbed his briefcase, and slammed the door behind him. 

Alexander was now slamming the door to his car shut, and working his way into the building. Detective Angelica Schuyler met him at the door, ushering him into the building. “This guy has over 50 stab wounds. His name was Paul Revere, a silversmith.” She continued to tell him the details of the gruesome muder as they ducked into the victim’s room. Alex pushed pass the large crowd of policemen, and met his boss near the body. 

“Alex, thank god. It’s chaos over here. Anyway, the vic is Paul Revere, age 56, married with 5 kids. All are grown and out of the house. He was a silversmith, working in a shop down the street called ‘Two by Sea’. His family has been called and informed, his coworkers are being called now. He was found by his wife, Rachel Walker.” Alex bent down over the body, taking in the many, many stab wounds. They varied in depth and width, some very deep, some very shallow. It almost looked like 2 people. Almost.

“This was his first kill.” Alex stated aloud without realising it. George cocked his head in confusion, and Alex cleared up, “The murderer has never killed before, and has found an unexpected amount of joy in doing so. That’s why he has so many different variations in his stab wounds. The killer started with deep, slow stabs, then enjoyed it so much that he picked up speed to inflict more pain. This is probably going to be a new serial killer.” Alex, looked around the room, trying to picture to murder. He was… missing something. Alex looked back down, scanning the body for anything. 

Then he saw it. The red marks around his wrist. Paul Revere was not murdered here. “He wasn’t murdered here.” Alex said, about to go on another rant when someone gently tapped his shoulder. Holy shit, this man was cute. He had freckles scattering his face, and his curly hair was thrown in a ponytail. He had green eyes, and was taller than Alex was. He has this… happy vibe, like he was radiating sunshine everywhere he went. Alex was pulled out of his fried brain state when the man said “John Laurens, forensic pathologist, pleasure to meet you.” Alex nearly short- circuited when John smiled, but he stuck his hand out and said “Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you too, John.” John gladly took Alex’s hand, and they both turned to the matter at hand, Paul Revere. 

“Alexander was right when he said Paul wasn’t murdered here. The blood dried on his back, not in any type of regular shape, but more of a group of lines, indicating he was dragged. Also, he had something tied around his wrists while he was being killed. I’ll run a test on the pool of blood, but I think it’s pigs blood.” John quickly ranted, examining the body. ‘That was… hot’ His brain supplied unhelpfully. He shook himself out of the heart eyes state and grabbed Paul’s wrist. “This was a murder of oppurtunity. The killer only had one rope or whatever he used to secure the vic, and sloppily tied him to some surface. But, it was also personal, because he wanted to see the victim when he killed him. This killer had a plan, but threw it away for the opportunity at hand. This person is definitely going to strike again soon, so we have to be on the lookout.”

“I’ll start looking for possible suspects, finish examining the room and see if it has any clues as to where he was killed. Alex, don’t be late for dinner on Sunday. I’ll be in contact, John.” George tipped his hat, and disappeared from the crime scene. “Daddy still got you on a tight leash, huh Alex?” Thomas Jefferson sneered from behind. Alex rolled his eyes and stood up. “Piss off, Jeffershit, I’m busy saving people. Can’t say the same for you.” Thomas narrowed his eyes, and was about to say something when John said, “Hey, Alex, what do you think this means?” John had rolled up Paul’s shirt, and on his hip was a large circle with a ‘K’ carved in the middle. This person already has a mark. The NYPD was in deep shit this time. 

By the time Alex was going to sleep, he had already typed a full report on the body alone. He settled in his bed, and tried to put his mind to rest. But, before he could slip into the bliss of sleep, he got a few texts. One was from his sibling, Lafayette. “Take off your binder, petite lion. Goodnight, see you Sunday :)” He grumbled while he tugged the fabric over his head, but followed their wishes and pushed the dysphoria away. The other was an unknown number, “Hey! This is John, I got your number from Hercules :’)” He smiled at the second and texted back, “Ah, well I’m glad ;)” He texted back boldly before letting the effects of his insomnia pills take him into unconsciousness.


	2. John Laurens is too pure for this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers, me again, I’m surprised anyone read this but I’m really happy about it :’)  
So thanks for the read broski

When Alex said, “Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton with the NYPD, I need to ask you a few questions,” the man at the door looked less than thrilled. He reluctantly opened the door and let the profiler in, but was answering the questions fine, if not a bit slowly. “Did you know the victim?” “Yes, we went to the same college and talked at a bar a while ago, but not really personally.”Alex knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the standard questions, so he went to something a bit more personal. “So, Charles, when did you and your husband get a divorce?” He questioned out of the blue. Charles blinked a few times, seemingly unbelieving that the question had been asked so nonchalantly. 

“We aren’t divorced, just… dealing with some stuff.” He answered carefully. Alex eye’d the spot on the wall where a picture had once been hung up. “You miss him, huh?” Charles rolled his eyes, but shrugged. “Yeah, but he was a cheater, so I figure I don’t really need him.” When Charles looked at Alex, Alex saw one thing- pain. This man was a drug dealer (Alex had informed his coworkers of this with a quick text.), but not a murderer. He didn’t have the pleasure a serial killer gets from murder, he didn’t have any pleasure at all. Charles was absolutely miserable, and he only felt anything when it was forced upon him. He was not the guy they were looking for. From the emptiness in his stance, to the sadness in his eyes, Charles was weak.  
“Why do you have that hole behind the painting?” He asked Charles flippantly. Panic immediately filled Charles’ stance. “Wha-what?” “It’s pretty obvious you’re a drug dealer. Please don’t run or something, the rest of my department is already on the way here and they will kill me if I run again.” Charles then took off, speeding towards the door to the house. “Fuck!” Aled said quietly under his breath, taking off after him. Charles threw the door to the staircase open, but instead of going down, the criminal went up. Alex audibly groaned, forcing himself to speed up the stairs after him. 

When Alex got up, Charles was standing on the edge of the building. Alex slipped his gun out of the hostler, carefully edging to Charles. Alex was panting heavily, and he could tell his binder had rubbed some marks onto his ribs. Breathing was hard enough on its own, but running in a binder, with asthma? Yeah, Alex wasn’t feeling too good right now. “Please, Don’t, jump,” he said between wheezy breaths. Charles turned to face Alex, then grew concerned. “What’s wrong?” Charles asked, frowning. “Asthma.” Alex replied, gathering a plan. Alex fell forward, landing on his front. Charles let out a noise of surprise, then rushed forward. Alex then handcuffed Charles to himself, and brought up his gun. “Gotcha, bitch.” He said in a still very breathy voice. 

It was 10 minutes of Charles scowling and Alex panting before the rest of the squad got there. “Alex, are you fucking shitting me? You are so stupid that you didn’t even bring your inhaler. You know better than that. I thought we were past this!” George continued to scold Alex while he shoved Charles against a surface and arrested him. “Look, I appreciate the talk, but I can’t really breathe and everything hurts so I’m going to get help.” He interrupted his adoptive father in a small voice. George immediately grew concerned, but let Alex go see the med worker. 

Alex nearly choked on air when he saw Laurens sitting in the ambulance. John rushed to him, asking questions like if anything hurt, what happened, etc. “Inhaler,” he said weakly, reaching an arm out for it. John immediately grabbed it and shoved it in Alex’s hands. After a few puffs, Alex could breathe again. His ribs still hurt, but he would be damned before he let John know he was trans. “Are you ok?” John asked, still looking scared. Alex nodded, taking deep breaths now that he was able to. John cautiously put an arm around Alex’s shoulder, causing Alex to lean into the embrace. Alex was basically melting at the sweetness of it all, and a blush was lighting up his cheeks. 

After a few minutes of comforting silence, Peggy Schuyler ran up to greet them. “Hey guys!” She said excitedly. Peggy was the youngest detective on the team, only a year younger than Alex. She was constantly quoting vines, not that Alex was much better, but she was also always in the field. She wasn’t bad at her reports, she just never put any effort into them. But, always being on the field meant she knew everyone, and I mean everyone. She was friends with every single person there, and was never scared to strike up a conversation. “Hey, Pegs!” John replied, that heart melting smile on his face once more. “So, I was thinking, we should make a TikTok for the station!” Alex snorted, shaking his head. “Why not? Imagine ‘Squad 49, famous TikTokers!’” “Ok, but imagine us trying to catch criminals who knew us from TikTok… that would be a disaster.” Peggy rolled her eyes and went on a long rant about how cool it would be to be memes. John joined a few times, but kept his arm securely around Alex. 

George came over to check on Alex, then took Peggy with him when he left. John and Alex were alone once more. “She’s ridiculous.” Alex Said, while laughing softly. “Reminds me of a girl back home, Martha Manning. She was cool, but I had to say no when my family asked me to marry her. I mean, she’s a girl, so..” he trailed off, but all Alex could think was ‘holy shit he’s gay oh my god I have a chance’ “Yeah, I get what you mean… I’m bi, so I wouldn’t reject solely on that, but I felt that.” He said without much thought. John gave Alex’s arm a little squeeze, and was about to say something else when Lafayette ran up to the 2 of them, holding hands with Mulligan. 

“Mon ami, how are you!” They said, a smile on their face. John grinned, causing Alex’s heart rate to pick up once more, and replied “Good, and your brother is just fine, too.” Alex rolled his eyes and smiled, glancing up at his sibling. As per usual, Laf immediately knew Alex was crushing on John, and decided to play with him a little. “Mon petit lion is very happy to see you, John. He is normally, how you say, antisocial.” Alex glared at his sibling, trying to tell him to cut it out. Laf just smirked back at him. “Alex seems like the kind to pretend to not want friends, but secretly be dying for one. I decided to break down the walls with one smile.” And then everyone was laughing, and the teasing didn’t matter anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I love comments so please comments some stuff


	3. Shots fired (literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trigger warnings for my bbs:  
Transphobia (including the t slur)  
Gun violence and death   
Hospitals   
Also a spoiler for anyone who wants to know:  
Alex is not hurt with the gun

Alex woke up the next morning still slumped over his desk at home. He tried to shake the exhaustion out of him, but he failed miserably. He didn’t go to sleep until late into the night, as he didn’t take his medicine, so there wasn’t much to do about it except down enough coffee to kill someone. He grabbed his list of possible suspects, scanning it as he made his coffee. Most were names he had never heard of before, until he came to the name ‘James Reynolds.’ Alex felt his blood go cold at the mention of that man. James Reynolds was a homophobic and transphobic terrible, terrible man. He had 3 charges of aggravated assault, and 2 of rape. Alex poured his coffee into his largest thermos, and headed to the station. 

“Woah! Calm down, buddy!” Mulligan cried when Alex rushed into the station. Alex looked at Hercules with wide eyes. “It could be Reynolds,” Then, Alex was off again, ready to beg Washington to let Alex interview James Reynolds. He threw his adoptive father’s door open, and ran in. “Dad, he’s on the suspect list, it could be him, he could be after me next. It says right there that Jam-” Alex was cut off of his long rant by George saying, “Son, please calm down. He’s about as likely as anyone else on that list, and was only put on it because it was possible, not plausible. I don’t want you anywhere near him, but only because of what he did to you 3 years ago, not because he murdered Mr. Paul Revere. The only way the 2 of them knew each other was because Reynolds was a frequent at ‘Two by Sea’. The chance that he did this is next to nothing, ok? Just promise me you won’t go anywhere near him, please.” By the end of his rant, George’s calm and collected tone had become more of a plea. Alex took a deep breath, then nodded. But, not without his fingers crossed. 

Alex left his boss’s room after he had calmed down a bit, and after he had a plan. His plan was, go interrogate James Reynolds, discover nothing, check someone off the list and go home. He jumped in his car, and drove to the house of Mr. James Reynolds. He pulled up to the apartment building, nerves settling in his stomach. He got out of his car, and with one flash of his badge, he was standing outside of Reynolds’ apartment. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. After a second of rustling around in the apartment, the door opened. James Reynolds was even bigger than Alex remembered. He towered over Alex to a scary level, and he still had the same amount of sheer body mass. James narrowed his eyes at Alex, and his lips pulled up into a scowl. “Alexanderia,” He sneered, anger rolling off him in waves. 

Alex’s brain immediately took up on that, ‘such a girl, aren’t you? Can’t even see a real man without wanting to cry.’ Alex pushed those thoughts away, trying to focus on the matter at hand, James Reynolds. “James, I have a few questions to ask.” James sighed, but let him in. “Now tell me, detective, what sin have I done to warrant a tranny barging into my home?” Alex almost flinched, but he held his ground. “First off, I’m a profiler, second, I need to ask what you know about Paul Revere.” James rolled his eyes. “I don’t know anything. Now please leave, I don’t want you tainting my air.” Alex crossed his arms. “I’m going to ask a few standard questions to help me build my case, starting with, how did you know him?” James hesitated for a few seconds before responding, “He was by go-to silver guy. I bought from him frequently.” Alex jotted that down before he asked the next question, “Where were you at the time of the murder.” James stiffened a bit at that, but answered, “With my friends at a bar called ‘Battalion Love’” Alex also jotted this down. The interview went by without much incident, until the last question.

“Who do you think killed Paul Revere?” James smiled, a grin that sent shivers down Alex’s spine. He leaned closer to Alex, his breath on Alex’s ear. Fear pulsed in Alex’s veins, and it took everything in Alex to not run away right then. “Oh, Alexandria, I think I might know who killed him, now that I think about it. His name is-” James was cut off by 2 gunshots going off, a scream of pain, and a click. Tear gas filled the room, some random voices and noises, and Alex fell out of his chair. A voice could be heard above all the chaos in the room. “This is what happens when you stick your nose in other people's business, perrito.” 

Alex made a blind grab for his walkie talkie, “11-41, 10-57, help needed at Reynold’s apartment,” He then turned his walkie off and pulled out his gun. He made a shot at the footsteps, and a grunt of pain was heard, then screams and glass breaking. Alex followed the noise, still not being able to see. He ran till the gas cleared up, and he nearly dropped his gun. James Reynolds was sprawled out on the floor with blood spread around him. Written, in what Alex was assuming was James’ blood, was a circle that had the letter K in it. The window was shattered, and all traces of the men were gone. Alex stumbled backward, feeling light headed. The world started going black and white, and then it was all consuming blackness.

“Ale-”

“Gas, 2 shots-”

“Just fine-”

There was a loud ringing in his ears when he woke up. Everything was hazy, and his head was pounding. His stretched his eyes open, wincing at the bright light. The room he was in was white from wall to wall. A quick examination of his surroundings showed he was in the hospital. He looked around nervously for someone, but not one of his friends nor his family was there. “Hello?” He called out in a hoarse voice. The door swung open, and standing there was his dad, his mom, and his brother. Alex blinked a few times, trying to take this information in. “Oh, my son! How I’ve missed you!” His mom flung herself at him, causing his dad to say, “Rachel, let him rest.” Alex was floored. “But… you guys are dead…” This caused his family to laugh. “Oh, sweetie, so are you!” His mom said.

Alex’s eyes flew open. He was hyperventilating, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Son?” George Washington, Alex’s real dad,said, showing Alex that he was ok. “Thank god, I thought I was dead.” He started to calm himself, but was cut off by a hug from none other than John Laurens. 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again!” He cried, squeezing Alex. Alex found himself returning the hug, sighing in relief. The rest of the people in the room were his adoptive sibling, his parents, and Mulligan. The doctor came in and looked over Alex, saying he just needed another night, then would be fine. At that, his family packed up to go, wanting to get a good nights sleep. John said his goodbyes to Alex’s family, then turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, gave Alex a peck on the cheek, and left Alex a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah ahahahahha oops


	4. Alex gets yelled at by his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers, this is a fun one :)  
also how does this have so many hits holy shi-  
anyway this has mentions of rape so don't read if that triggers you!!!!  
And a reminder to my fellow trans dudes, make sure to bind safely because I don't want you to join me in the deformed ribs club  
reminder to my trans girls, make sure you don't tuck for too long, stay safe lovelies  
and reminder to everyone, drink water, be gay, and get some sleep :)

Alex was released from the hospital the next day. They gave him back everything he owned, including his binder, and he was on his way back home. As soon as he got home, he collapsed on his couch and sighed. It had been a long week for the profiler, and it was only Thursday. After a few minutes of laying there and falling asleep, his phone rang (his phone ringing at inconvenient times seemed to be happening a little too much recently.) “Alex, do you think you would be up to investigate the scene of Reynolds’ apartment? I understand if it’s too much, but it would be really useful to have you up here.” Mulligan’s voice rang through the speaker, shaking him out of his sleepy daze.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be there.” He replied, not really thinking. “Are you sure? It’s really fine if you don’t-” “Mulligan, I’ve survived far worse than this, I’ll be fine.” There was a pause, then Mulligan said,“See you here, Hamilton.” Alex grabbed his briefcase and headed over to the cursed apartment. Alex ended up getting to the apartment without much incident. As he walked up the steps, he was fine. Standing outside the door he was fine. Entering the apartment… that was different. Memories hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t, and he was only in the room for a few seconds. And he heard that voice, calling him a little dog again. “This is what happens when you stick your nose in other people's business, perrito.” 

A shudder went down his spine at the thought. He was pulled out of the memories by Angelica shaking his shoulder. “You ok, Hamilton?” She asked in a worried tone. Alex nodded, adjusting his posture. “Just a little shaken up, but I have more important things to do, like making a report of what happened.” Before Angelica could add on to the matter, someone hugged Alex from behind. Alex yelped, turned around, then loudly exclaimed, “Betsey!”, causing some to throw an odd look his way. 

“Alex! How are you?” she said once they finished hugging. “I’m… dealing, but how are you, and why are you here? no offense.” She smiled and responded, “The fire station has been rather quiet as of late, and because they use tear gas we figured we’d stop by.” Alex cocked his head in confusion. “We?” Maria stepped out from behind her, a sheepish smile on her face. Alex immediately pulled her into a hug, shocking Maria to the core. After she realized that this was actually happening, she whispered, “I’m sorry,” to him, accepting the tight hug. He pulled back and said, “I forgave you a long time ago, M. You just had to forgive yourself.” She pulled him into another hug, before they actually got to work. 

Alex pulled his laptop out, setting it on the counter. He began typing up the events of last night in as high of detail as he could remember, looking around the room to help with specifics. After about 10 minutes of hard core tying, his laptop was slammed down in front of him. “Wha-” Before he could even finish the word, his adoptive father was already yelling at him. “Are you out of your mind, Alexander? Do you not remember what happened last time you came down here?” Alex bit his lip then said, “Yes, dad, I remember.” “Well, obviously not well enough, because you decided it would be a great idea to come down here again. So, let's do a recap, yeah? First, you were outed by a woman who is just over there!” George swung his arm in Maria’s general direction, who looked down in shame. “Then, you were harassed multiple times in the street because of it, and James Reynolds tried to rape you! He held you while you screamed, and I found you just in time! Then, you pull this shit and almost die, and you come back the next morning? My god, Alex, why can’t you just listen to the rules for once in your life?” 

Alex was filled with shame at the reminder, and he barely choked out “I don’t know,” before he started crying. ‘Just got to prove to everyone in the world that you’re a girl, huh Alexander? Or should I say, Alexandria?’ He started crying even harder at that, and the anger slipped off of George’s face. He pulled Alex in for a hug, who compiled almost pitifully fast. “I’m sorry I just-” Alex was once again cut off by George, this time by a “shh, I know, I know,” rather than yelling. They hugged for a while, just soaking in each others presence. The knowledge that the other was there was enough for them. 

After a long time of crying and hugging, Alex returned to his typing. He finally finished his report, and sent it in so it could be filed in the case. He wandered over to where the body sat, and his favorite freckled guy was hunched over once more. Alex’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of John, but he walked over to him anyways. “Hey!” he greeted much too happily to be at a murder sight. John’s face light up, and he gave Alex a crushing hug. Alex sighed into the contact, savouring it. They talked about the murder, sharing ideas and theories before Alex decided he should go soon. 

Alex was about to pack his stuff up when John asked, “Not to offend you or anything, but what happened earlier?” Alex froze, then swallowed. If Alex told John he’s trans, John would be disgusted. Alex made a quick decision on his feet and said, “I’ll tell you about it over dinner.” John froze behind him, and Alex knew he had fucked up big time. He quickly turned around to apologize to John, but John asked, “Do you really wanna go out? I mean I get it if you don’t but-” Alex shook his head and blurted, “I would love too!” without realising how stupid he sounded saying that until after it was done. John smiled that amazing smile again, and replied, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then, baby girl,” and kissed him on the cheek. Anyone within a 3 mile radius could see that Alex was actually melting from the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you if you read this  
also me reading y'alls comments: https://www.google.com/search?q=hearts+meme+crying&rlz=1C5CHFA_enUS739US744&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiEwr7WteHlAhXnhOAKHV6GBfkQ_AUIEigB&biw=1366&bih=656#imgrc=FpwjCQra3ADiTM:


	5. The date and Alex’s sob story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers  
How does this have so many reads?

Alex was in the middle of an interrogation with Thomas Conway when he got the call. “Heya,” He said without checking who had called him. “Hey, 2 things, 1, I got the results back from the lab as to what the blood around Revere was, and it was pig blood, 2 where do you wanna eat later? I’m really fine with anything, so if you want something specific, we’ll go there.” Alex nearly dropped his phone. “John?” He asked in a really quiet voice. “..yeah?” John replied, a little confused. “Uhm, I guess we can go to Chilis…” He said, still in a surprised trance that John had been the one to call him. John’s laughter rang through the speaker, making Alex scared he had done something wrong. Before Alex could apologize for his mistake, John replied “Sure, sounds fun.” Alex could tell he was smiling from even over the phone, which made Alex’s chest all warm and fuzzy feeling. “Ok, well i have to go, I’ll see you tonight!” He told John with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Mk, bye Alex.” John hung up, and Alex sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Boyfriend?” Thomas Conway asked, smirking at Alex. Alex rolled his eyes and said, “Shut up,” then carried on with the interview. 

“So, Mr. Conway, it says here that you have a farm, do you mind showing me that farm?” Alex asked a little while later. “Uh, sure, follow me.” As they walked through the house, Alex noticed that the house was strangely bare. There were no pictures on the walls, almost no trinkets of any kind. The carpets had also been either taken out or torn up, until there was only bare wood floors. Alex jotted this down, as it almost seemed like the house didn’t belong to him. They came to a door in the back, and they carefully stepped into the slightly cold October breeze. A few feet back was a small scale farm, including a couple pens and a short row of what looked like carrots. Alex walked past Conway, going toward the animals. Alex walked to the first pen, which had quite a few pigs in it. The second had a goat and a donkey. The last had a cow, and the row did have carrots. Alex walked towards the shed, but Conway grabbed his shoulder. “This is Bessie,” Thomas said, gesturing to the cow. He continued to name every single animal, and what their favorite food was. Alex wrote, ‘attached to animals.’ on his pad, then as he was about to go, Thomas said, “It’s a shame they have to die, just like my chickens did.” Alex frowned at the startling statement, and turned around to face Thomas, who had slightly dilated pupils and misty eyes. Alex backed up and faced Thomas. “What?” He asked, growing concerned. “Hm?” Thomas said, looking at Alex like he hadn’t just said one of the most cryptic things. Alex blinked, Conway stared back at him. Alex cleared his throat, and said “I should be going.” Conway nodded, then said “Have fun on your date!”

Alex was at home freaking out about what he was gonna wear. It was 5:30, so he had 30 minutes to pick out an outfit out and get going so he could have dinner with John. He ended up in a grey NYPD hoodie, black jeans, and dhgate boots. Before he could change his mind, he threw himself into his car and drove to Chili’s. Alex go there 10 minutes early, so he sat in his car for five minutes getting mentally prepared. He eventually got out of his car, and walked in. “Hi, welcome to chili’s!” John said when Alex saw him. Alex laughed, then grabbed John’s hand in a bold move. John returned it with a half smile on his face, and they were seated. John, being the cliche lover he is, got on the same side of the booth as Alex did. Alex blushed at Johns antics, but left it. 

After their drinks had been taken, John looked at Alex. “So, not to pry, but you said you’d tell me over dinner, and it’s dinner, so….” Alex chuckled and took a sip of the beer in front of him. “I have a total Disney princess backstory, so what do you wanna hear first?” John thought for a moment, then responded with, “I want it all, so the beginning.” Alex took a deep breath, then began. “My mom, Rachel Faucett, met my dad, James Hamilton, on Nevis in the Carribian. Then, they had my brother, James Hamilton jr, and then me. We were poor all the time, but it was ok, until I turned 10. My parents were fighting all the time, and my dad decided we weren’t worth it, and he left. The rest of my family banded together, and we pulled through for awhile. We were always broke, but we were alive. Until one day, I guess I got it from someone at school, I got sick. My mom sent James to our room, and I was confined to her. I don’t remember much about it, except for she stopped getting up from bed one day. And she was holding me, and I guess I knew even back then that she was gonna die, so I said one thing. I said,” Alex prepared himself for this moment, “‘I’m not Alexandria.’ And she said It know, I know,’ and she just kept saying that until she died. After she was gone, we were sent to my cousins house. He was cool, pretty nice, and I’m grateful that he waited till me and James were at school before he ate a bullet. After that, James yelled at me and said I was bad luck or whatever, and that was the last I heard from him. The foster system split us up, and I ended up in a house with a cool lady. Until a hurricane destroyed Nevis. Then, I was stuck in NYC with my Dad, Mom, and Laf.” John looked appalled, and Alex thought he was gonna leave, until John pulled him and hugged him so tightly, it shouldn’t have been possible. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry, but none of that bullshit will ever happen again, ok?” Alex nodded in the hug, then but said “I’m not done.” John pulled back, looking very concerned. “When I was 23, fresh out of college, I was dating Eliza. I met this girl, Maria, and we ended up… having sex. It was a one time thing, and we both agreed we didn’t want anymore. The next week, I got a call from a guy named James Reynolds. Said he would keep my ‘true gender’ a secret if I gave him money. I obviously paid him, but it ended up coming out anyway. It was a whole thing, people started harassing me in the street, etc etc. It was ok until I meet Reynolds. He shoved me against a wall in a restaurant, and I was almost raped. I would have been, if my Dad hadn’t found me. Since then, it’s been better, but I’m still scared to go out sometimes.” John didn’t seem to want to do anything but comfort Alex, and pulled him back into hug. The two sat there, basking in the embrace, until their food was served. Then John wrapped his arm around Alex, who leaned into John’s shoulder. They ate with lots of chatter, and decided to go on a walk when they finished. They stepped into the cold, laughing. “Wanna go to the park?” John asked, causing Alex to nod. They sat at a bench, gazing at the stars. When John looked to see Alex, well, he would be lying if he said he didn’t lean in to kiss John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more police stuff next chapter bois and gals and nb pals  
also pls comment im a comment hunry bitch like even if you just say its trash i will thank you


	6. A moment strikingly similar to Legally Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gamers, Im actually shook at how many people have read this, but tanks and I love yall

It was on Saturday morning when they found John Paul Jones. He was also lying in a pool of blood with a circle and the letter k, even though he had no open wounds. “It’s probably also pigs blood.” Alex said, his long coat almost touching it. He swept it back in a graceful swirl, and he stood up. “We know that the vic was killed with something like poison. This one had every moment planned, but I don’t think it was the same killer from our other 2. I think we’re looking at a scheme with multiple people getting involved.” Mulligan raised an eyebrow, and Angelica leaned forward. “Why?” She asked, almost frightened. “We know this killer enjoys inflicting pain, right? Well, this is one of the least personal ways to kill someone. The target we’re looking for wouldn’t do this, yet here his symbol is, so I think we’re looking at a pyramid scheme of sorts.” Angelica nodded, then walked off with Mulligan. Alex closed his eyes and tried to envision this murder. Jones welcomed him in, as they knew each other somehow. Jones went to go grab a couple glasses, and he poured something into Jones’s soup. Jones came back, they ate, and Jones died. Alex blinked a couple times, before sitting in the chair opposite from where Jones had sat. There was a salad, and it had clearly been eaten from. A fork, an untouched wine glass, and a napkin laid on the left side. “A left handed vegetarian.” He said out loud, writing that down. 

“Hey!” A cheerful voice said from behind him, causing Alex to look up. “John!” He said, getting up to greet him. They hugged, and John planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Alex blushed madly, but turned to grab his notebook once more. “Why is your coat so long?” John asked, an amused smirk on his face. Alex rolled his eyes and said “George gave it to me when I first moved in and said, ‘Son, I know it doesn’t fit you right now, but it will one day.’ Jokes on him, I’m 25 and I still don’t fit in it.” John 'awed’ a little, but his arm slipped around Alex’s waist. The two walked over to where John Paul Jones laid, unmoving. “Oh!” John said, pulling stuff out of his bag. “You see this blood vien? It’s blue because the killer probably used cyanide, which stops oxygen from getting to the muscles. The killer used more than a lethal dose, killing poor jones in mere minutes.” Alex nodded, then jotted this down. Cyanide poisoning was an unusual way to kill, but effective. Just as Alex was going to do more inspecting, he noticed something at the foot of the table. A bag of sorts. Alex leaned over and opened it, then he knew who did it. “Conway,” He muttered under his breath, leaving in a rush. John grabbed his hand, confused. “Where are you-” Alex gave him a quick peck and said, “I’ll be right back.” He took the bag with him, and was out the door. 

“NYPD, open up!” He yelled, knocking on Conway’s door. A few seconds later, and he was greeted with a very disheveled Conway. “Hello?” He said, obviously oblivious to the fact of what was happening. “Can you sign this, please?” Alex asked with the least amount of venom he could put into his words. “....ok?” Conway grabbed a pen, and signed the paper.. With his left hand. Alex slammed Conway into the door, and pulled some cuffs out. “Thomas Conway, you are under arrest for the murder of John Paul Jones and conspiracy for the murder of Paul Revere. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you…” As Alex was saying it, Thomas seemed to grow more and more confused. “Wha-? But I didn't do anything!” Alex reached for his walkie talkie, and called in to his boss. By the time he arrived at the station, Conway had woken up enough to realize what was going on. They sat him down at the interrogation table, chained him in, and began the interrogation. “Where were you last night, and don’t you dare lie, because we both know where you were.” George was always the best at interrogation, as Alex got really angry really fast. “I was at home!” he said, leaning forward desperately. Alex leaned back involuntarily, ignoring the concerned look his father gave him. 

“Is there any way you can prove that?” Alex jumped in, trying to cover up his flinch. “No, but I was there!” George sighed, then asked, “Do you know John Paul Jones?” “Yes! He was my friend!” George contemplated for a second, then started to throw rapid fire questions at him. “What was his favorite food?” “...Carrots?” “Where was his favorite vacation spot?” “He didn’t want to go anywhere.” “Was he in the army or navy?” “Navy.” “When did you last see him?” “fairly recently.” “Was he vegan?” “No.” “What did he have for dinner last night?” “A french dip sandwich.” “How do you know that?” “Because I was there.” Conway seemed to comprehend what he said, and tried to cover it up with, “Nonono I wasn’t there, I just felt like I ... should have been?” It was too late for that, as Alex and George had already left the room with the recording of the conversation. They had their first man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i love my binder more than i love me


	7. domestic life fluff and a bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers!  
TW for suicide and uhhhh.... happiness????

Alex groaned, frustration filling his bones. His copy of the suspect list was filled with so many notes, it was almost unreadable. He had scoured every last detail of all the crime scenes, and he still hit a slump. There was absolutely no evidence as to where the rest of this… Mafia was. He was still missing something. Scratch that, he wasn’t missing something, he was missing everything. He sighed, then stood up to go to the holding cell. And Alex lost it right then and there. Thomas Conway was slumped over the table, a gun in his hand, and Alex was launched into his memories. “Mi primo, estoy en casa!” Alex called out to the eerily quiet house. Upon getting no reply, he slung his backpack on the ground next to James’s, who had run in just before him. “¿Primo?” He asked, starting to get worried. He walked into his cousins room, about to call out again, when he saw his cousin. There was a pool of blood on the ground, and his cousin was on his desk, his eyes open, and positively dead. Alex recognizes that he was screaming, and that someone grabbed and shoved him into a bathroom stall. He recognized the words ‘breathe, my brother,” but he wasn’t sure what language it was in. Was he 14 again or was he 25? Alex wasn’t sure. At least, not until George was holding him, Laf was whispering encouraging things in his ear, and a very cute man was sitting next to him. Then, Alex could breathe. Once his sobs turned into hiccups, George kissed his head and went back to his now very busy day. Laf sat with him still, their hands rubbing his shoulder gently. “Are you ok, mon petite?” They had asked, a worried look on their face. Alex nodded, not wanting to speak. Laf kissed his forehead, and said, “I’ll see you at dinner,” and disappeared into the unknown.

John was sat with Alex, and after 5 minutes of silence, Alex said, “Are you sure you want me still?” John smiled, and wiped the remainder of Alex’s tears away. “Yeah, baby, I’m sure. You are so, so strong, and so, so smart. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you. I know we just met, but I like you. A lot. You have this… air about you. You radiate knowledge, and everything you do is so exciting. I want all of you, I promise.” Alex looked up at John, who gazed back at him. They kissed, tender and gentle, filled with comfort. Alex soaked in the moment, wrapping his arms around John. Soon, they were full out making out on the bathroom floor. Alex pulled away, kissing John’s nose. John rolled his eyes, then pulled Alex back in for another kiss. Alex’s hands moved from Johns neck to his hair, running his fingers through the soft curls. Alex faintly recognized that his ponytail was being taken out, and Alex’s hair fell onto his shoulders. Then, the door to the bathroom flew open, and Alex fell out of his spot on John’s lap. The person making his way towards the open stall stopped, then gently said, “Alex?” Alex blushed so hard, he felt like he was going to explode. “Yes, Mulligan?” He responded, trying to keep the fact that he was in there with John a secret. Mulligan muttered something under his breath, sounding like “Can’t even go to the bathroom, what is this? Highschool?”, then he promptly left. John and Alex burst into laughter, and Alex laid his head on John’s shoulder. And everything was ok again. 

Alex arrived at his parent’s house at 5:30, sharp. He rang the doorbell, and listened to the familiar chime. The ring itself brought back memories of him flying down the stairs at 15, coming to meet the Schuylers. He smiled fondly, only now realizing how much he missed home. Laf pulled the door open, a wide smile on their face. Alex pulled his sibling in for a hug, then stepped inside beside them. The walls still had pictures of Alex and Laf up, perfectly capturing their happy faces. Alex turned to the dining room, and was greeted by his mom wearing an apron, and his dad reading a newspaper. It was always so strange to see how truly domestic the family was, considering their crazy lives. Either way, Alex sat down, and accepted the hug from his mom with open arms. “Alex! I missed you so, so much!” Alex chuckled at this, then said, “I know, mom, me too.” She kissed his forehead before going back inside the kitchen. “You feeling any better, son?” George asked while putting his paper down. Alex nodded, trying to keep his blush down at what happened right after. George didn’t seem to notice, and nodded. They talked for a while, and soon everyone was seated at the dinner table. “Mom, the food is great, as always,” Alex said, grateful once more for his family. Laf nodded, then turned to him. “So, you and John Laurens?” They said, a playful smirk on their face. Alex turned a bright red, and everything at the table stopped. George looked up slowly, like he was about to murder John. Martha blinked a few times, almost as if she couldn’t believe her son was getting some. George cleared his throat, said “John’s a fine boy,” and then everything was truly right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet


	8. Oh god it's fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F L U F F
> 
> also im in gaming club for my bro send help

After a long and successful family dinner, Alex went up to his room on a whim. He pushed the door open, and was hit with so many memories. But, this time, they were good. He was sitting on his bed with Eliza, laughing about some dumb meme. Peggy and him playing Bendy and the Ink Machine for the fifth time. Angelica and him talking about boys. Alex sighed, then flopped on his bed. He had missed this room, and the carelessness associated with it. Alex heard the door open, and he looked up. Martha smiled a little, then joined him on the bed. She slipped her arm around him. He leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling. They sat together for awhile, basking in silent comfort. He felt like he was 16 again, depending on his mother for happiness. “You are dating John, right?” Alex smiled, thinking of the freckled boy. He nodded, his mom kissed his forehead, and the night rode on. Eventually, Alex and Martha went back downstairs, and Alex was blown away at the sight. Laf, George, and Martha had made a cake that said, “Happy 10 years, son!” He had been a part of a family for 10 years now, and Alex couldn’t stop the tears that fell down his face. A big embrace came between all of them, and they settled down to watch Mulan, the first movie they had all watched together. 

After dinner was over and Alex drove home, he flopped on his bed. His phone rang (Why was that always happening now?), and he reluctantly picked up. “Hello?” He said, actually wanting to sleep for once. “Hey, baby! Are you free tomorrow?” Alex woke up, and answered hastily, “Yeah, I am, I’m assuming you are, too. Where do you wanna go?” John replied, “Would you mind if we went on a walk, like an old hetero couple?” Alex giggled at this, then said, “I would love to.” John and him had a little bit more conversation, laughing and joking. Alex felt like his heart was going to explode. John was perfect. It was driving him absolutely mad. Alex felt his eyes begin to close, so he sleepily told John goodnight, and turned in for what little sleep he would get. 

Alex woke up a little later than he would’ve liked, as he forgot to set an alarm with the nights excitement. He didn’t have work, so it wasn’t that big of a deal, but it still bothered him for some reason. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what he was doing today. His phone buzzed on his nightstand, and he suddenly remembered what he was doing. Alex had a date today. He got up, throwing clothes off to get in the shower as soon as possible. Alex scrubbed himself off as quickly as possible, and came to a halt in front of his closet. What the hell was he going to wear? His phone buzzed again, and he shot forward to grab it. John had texted him multiple times, all asking if their date was still on. He quickly typed a half-assed excuse for not replying, then confirmed. His hair was still in wet sheets on his shoulders, Water slowly dripped down his back. A quick check of the weather outside, and he decided on a large brown coat, with a white button up (and his binder) under. 

Alex somehow managed to get to the park on time, grateful for his choice of heavy clothing. John was wearing a blue hoodie, and his hair was tied back loosely. Alex’s hair was slicked back in a tight ponytail, slicked back as per usual. “Babe!” John had called out, and spun Alex in a circle when they met. Alex giggled, actually giggled, and placed a small kiss on John’s lips. John smiled into the kiss, causing Alex’s heart to soar. They pulled back, but kept their hands firmly in one anothers. They started their walk,and nothing but light chatter and bird calls could be heard. John eventually got hungry, and they agreed to find somewhere they could go for lunch. They filed into a burger shop called “The BellHop,” and ordered. Alex got a grilled cheese with a small vanilla milkshake, while John got a cheese burger, fries, and a medium lemonade. They sat on opposite sides this time, and Alex finally began his rant about work. John laughed at Alex’s frustration a few times, and once he was done, they got up and left.

They ended up at the movie theatre. John bought tickets to frozen 2, but they weren’t listening. They quietly talked in the theatre, laughing and holding hands. If this was his new life, Alex could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhaakahjahahja


	9. the storm chapter™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit its been a while... sorry about that :')
> 
> also this has frozen 2 spoilers in the first paragraph lmao
> 
> also I wrote a one-shot kinda thing so you should go check that out (its historical lams)

Alex definitely didn’t cry when Olaf died, and he absolutely didn’t ship Honeymaren and Elsa more than he should. John moved Alex from his chair to John’s lap, and Alex immediately sunk into the embrace. As they walked out Alex realized one thing: It was about to rain. Alex whimpered despite himself, and John squeezed his hand. 

“You ok, baby?” John asked, concern in his eyes. Alex shook his head, wanting to go home. John must have been wracking his brain to figure out what could be wrong, because he whispered “Hurricane” after a minute.

John rushed the two of them to his house, praying it wouldn’t freak Alex out more. Alex seemed to be in a bit of a better state when John pulled the door shut behind him, and led Alex to his bed. Alex started murmuring something under his breath, stuff like, “Lo siento, nonono, help me! Nononono.” John wasn’t sure what to do, but the thing that helped John most when he had panic attacks was the 1-5 method. 

“What’s your name?” John asked, loudly trying to shake Alex from his state. Alex didn’t respond, just rocked back and forth slightly and mumbled in spanish. After a few unsuccessful attempts of rousing Akex, John roared, “Hamilton!”, and Alex looked up at him.

Alex stared at the familiar man, but slowly grew more confused. Why was this guy here? Alex was in the Carribean, and he was fairly sure this man was not from Nevis. But how did Alex even know him? ‘John’, his brain finally supplied. John was not from Nevis, but he was somehow here. Was he visiting? Alex contemplated for another second or so before thunder shook the house he was in. Speaking of it, this was absolutely not Alex’s foster home. This house was much nicer, and it wasn’t overflowing with children.

“How did I get here?” He asked John, wondering where on the island was this nice. John grabbed his hand, and responded with, “I brought you here,” Before thunder struck again, and all coherent thoughts left Alex’s mind. Ocean water was filling up the house, and it suddenly collapsed under him. He was trapped, t r a p p e d, t̶ ̶r̶a̶p̶ ̶p̶ ̶e̶d̶

John yelled “Alexander!” again, and the boy looked up at him. Alex had this look on his face. It was like pure innocence, but like he had already seen too much in his short life. It was the perfect mix of fear, sadness, and exhaustion to break John’s heart. Alex was beginning to hyperventilate , and John knew he was going to have to get Alex’s binder off if Alex had any   
interest in breathing. John also knew, however, that Alex had to calm down before he could do that. 

“What’s five things you can see?” Alex stared blankly for a second, causing John to panic, before he said, “You, bed, books, table, and sheets,” under his breath shakily. John smiled, and let out a little, “Good!” before the next question.

“Four things you can feel,” John hummed, rubbing Alex’s back gently. They went through easy questions until Alex was fully grounded, and Alex had (begrudgingly) taken his binder off. John held Alex, hugging him tighter when thunder struck. Alex knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep, but wanted to thank John before he drifted off. When he felt John nodding off, he said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” John replied, petting Alex’s hair. Alex knew John must have had some experience with panic attacks for him to be able to stop Alex’s so quickly, so he asked, “How did you know to do that?”

John stiffened under him, then said, “The best way to learn anything is personal experience.” Alex whipped up to look John in the eye, but he wouldn’t meet Alex’s gaze.

“Peaches?” Alex asked, not sure what to say. John chuckled humorlessly, then met Alex’s eyes. 

“I didn’t have the best Dad growing up… he’s why I have those scars on my back, and why I’m so broken. But it’s ok, because I’ve got you now.” Alex nodded, gave John a light kiss, and let John drift into a better world in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnggggg i love storm chapters
> 
> MY NEIGHBORS CAR ALARM WENT OFF THE ENTIRE TIME I WROTE THIS REEEEEEEEEE


	10. *Samuel Seabury has entered the chat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the cliffhanger

Alex was woken up from the small amount of sleep he got by his phone ringing. John shifted under Alex, mumbling in his half asleep state. Alex didn’t bother to get up, deciding that this was a good enough place to answer whoever was calling him at 6:45 AM. 

“Hello?” Alex said, rubbing his eyes. The person on the other end of the phone replied in a barely audible whisper, and said, “This is Alexander Hamilton, right?” Alex frowned a little, but replied, “Yeah?” The person let out a shuddering breath. “I’m Samuel Seabury, and I think I know who you are looking for.” Alex sat up, reaching for the nearest pen and paper. John groaned at the loss of warmth, but Alex ignored that for now. “You do?” Samuel took a few deep breaths, then said, “Me.” Alex nearly dropped his phone. This was not the profile they were looking for… at all. The killer Alex had in mind was a psychopath, not the kind of person to suddenly understand basic human morals. “Excuse me?” He asked, confused. “Let me rephrase that… I’m being held by the guys you are looking for. I’ve spent days trying to get this phone, so I really hope you come to find me. ‘Course, I’ll already be dead by then, but at least I did some good in my life.” 

Alex felt his blood run cold, and frantically asked for an address. Samuel responded, “King Tea, west of Twice by Sea. Shit, they’re coming…” The call was abruptly dropped, and Alex was throwing clothes on before he knew what he was doing. “Alex?” John asked warily. “Get dressed, I’m gonna need you for this.” John sat up, confusion on his face. “What’s going on?” John asked while changing as quickly as he could. Alex scoured the ground, searching frantically for the coat George gave him. “I have a lead on the case, and I might know who is behind the murders. But, we can’t call anyone else. Come on.” John was fully dressed, and handed Alex his overly large coat. “Why?” John asked, most likely even more confused. “I’m too close to this case. It’s personal now. They would kick me off, and I’ll be damned before that happens to me.” John nodded, and they were off. 

They found the coffee shop easily, stepping out carefully. Before they could enter, John grabbed Alex’s hand. “Promise me.” Alex frowned, not understanding. “Promise me you’ll be safe. That you won't run unless necessary, and promise me you’ll leave me behind if worse comes to worse.” Alex shook his head. “John, this is my mission. I’ll die willingly if I need to.” John gripped Alex’s hands tighter. “I have a high likeliness of surviving if I play nice. I’m just a medic. But, you? Almost no chance, so promise me, you’ll try to escape. Promise me.” John was pleading at the end, and Alex couldn’t deny John had a good point. Alex slowly nodded, and John gave him a quick kiss. They walked into the dangerous shop, and waited for the perfect time to strike.

The person behind the counter was holding himself in, his red hair falling in his eyes. His name tag said “Sammy”, letting Alex know this was their guy. Alex lurched forward, pushing through people to get to the front of the line. John called after him, but Alex was already at the front. “Samuel!” Alex whispered, making the poor boy flinch. He looked up, a bruise surrounding his left eye. Alex reached for the gun he tucked into his jeans, feeling the cold metal sliding on his back. “Alex,” Samuel whispered, relife obviously flooding him. John came to join him, and slipped an arm around his waist. “There’s a back way down to the file room. Follow me. I can only buy about 30 minutes, but that should be enough time to get some solid evidence.” The two of them nodded, then followed Samuel into the kitchen. 

The fridge opened up, and the two were pushed inside by Samuel. “Good luck,” He said, and they were left in the dark. Alex dug around in his pocket, and light a match. He gave another to John, and they headed into the dark hallway. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a halt in front of a large door. John pushed the door open, and they entered the dimly lit room. Wall to wall was file cabinets, mostly labeled, CLOSED. John and Alex took out their phones, and went to the file cabinet that had the last names that began with “R”. Alex opened the door with shaking hands, and wanted to cry at what he saw. It was full of cases, tons of people from any age who they had killed, but 2 stuck out. Alex felt his blood run cold. James Reynolds and Paul Revere were in there. He pulled the files out, and took as any pictures as possible. John must have gone to the other side of the room at some point, because he called out “Alex?” Alex got up to join him, but stopped. Under a cabinet labeled, “PENDING”, there were 2 files. The names of the people they were trying to kill were John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhahaahhahhhhahhahahahahahhahhahahhahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahhahah


	11. the mafia respects gender pronouns now, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write lmaooo

Alex dropped his phone. Then he started running. He shoved the files back in their drawers, John scrambling to do the same. They swept out of the room, but it was too late. Waiting at the front was a tall figure. He had an overdone red coat, and a walking cane. “Ah, Mr. Hamilton… or should I say Mr. Laurens? It doesn’t really matter. But, it is a pleasure to meet you, finally. Too bad you’re going to die.” 

John’s words rang in Alex’s mind. If he escaped, there would be enough evidence to put this whole… mafia behind bars. And, Alex already knows where they are, so he would be able to save John… right? Turns out, John was having similar thoughts, because he started tapping in morse code. ‘Get out of here! It’s the only way, I’ll be fine, I promise, just escape!’ So Alex did just that. He looked up, and saw a grate, leading to an airway. Perfect. Alex jumped on John, gave him a kiss on the head, and jumped into the grate.

He slammed it shut, and ignored the yelling he heard below him. The grate was being pushed on, and someone poked their head in. Alex did the unthinkable. He pulled the pistol out from his jeans, and shot off a bullet without looking. Alex heard a scream, and almost turned around, but then he heard John. “GO, ALEX, RUN!” and Alex was off. He crawled as fast as possible, overwhelmed with emotion. He turned, debated, and wandered around what felt like aimlessly for only a minute, before he saw the coffee serving part of the building beneath him. He fiddled with that grate, until he dropped onto the floor. At that exact moment, the kitchen doors burst open, and Alex only had one thought. Get out of here, for John.

Alex is sprinting, his feet carrying him impossibly fast, and his lungs managing to work. He jumps in his car, his tires squealing indignantly, and he’s off. Alex can see them in the   
rearview mirror, but that isn’t super important. He just needs to get to his father. At least, until they start shooting at him. “Shit!” Alex cries, still panting heavily. He turns off the road, somehow managing to not hit another car. Once he realises they’re closing in on him, Alex does another stupidly dangerous thing. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and jumped out. Alex took off running again, but he could see it. He saw the station.

Alex ran, ran faster than he ever has. He bursts through the doors, and locks them behind him. The lady at the desk (Her name is Abigail, he thinks) is asking him questions, but Alex is running again. He throws the door to Washington’s office open, and he can barely say, “They’re here,” Before he’s collapsing from exhaustion, little to no oxygen, and fear. There’s banging in the hallway, and Alex grabs his pistol once more. He goes to shoot whoever is out there, but Peggy beat him to the punchline. 

She stands there, smoke curling from her pistol, a grim expression on her face. Silence fills the room. And that’s when Alex breaks. “I’m horrible!” He wails when anyone gets too close to him. “I left John with them, and I.. I shot another one of them!” He curled into a ball, and throws his phone at Washington. George barely catches it, confusion on his face. Angelica tries to approach him, but he screamed. Everyone stood there helplessly, just wanting to help the poor boy, until Alex’s phone rang. 

George frowned, but picked up the phone. “Hello?” George cautiously spoke into the phone. “So we meet again. Tell your son I don’t appreciate his breaking into my home and killing 2 of my men. It was very rude.” Washington let out a growl at this. “Of course it was you, King. I’m gonna bring all hell down on your head when I find you.” Alex whimpered in the corner, which brought George back to his question. “Where the hell is John?” He demanded, anger flaring up even more. “Just ask your little boy. He knows where his boyfriend is.” Everyone looked at Alex, who was still huddled in a corner, crying softly. King hangs up, and Peggy finally lowers her gun. They move to check on the guy, and he was dead. This war was just starting. 

John didn’t know what he was expecting when he got kidnapped by the Mafia, but it surely wasn’t this. They escorted him to a room, interviewed him, then realised he was basically useless for that. John knew nothing about the police, as he was a forensic pathologist. But, they still found a way to make him useful. 

King sat him and a couple guards down at table, brought Samuel into a room with him. John tried to not hear the screams, but it was impossible. Eventually, they brought him in, and gave him one instruction. “Make sure he doesn’t die.” King had said, then briskly walked out, leaving one guard with Samual and John. John worked tirelessly, wrapping and stitching, until they came back and took him. They led him to a room. It was empty, save for a bed, a chair, and a small table. “Get on the bed.” The main guard ordered. John shrugged, then sat down. 

“What’s your name?” John asked after a moment of silence. The guard regarded him with a raised brow, but quietly said, “James Monroe.” John nodded, but didn’t make a move to lay down. “You should get some sleep, as they might not take it easy on you tomorrow.” John shrugged. “I can’t” He said with an air of finality. “Why?” Monroe asked, an eyebrow raised. “You can’t sleep when there are monsters nearby.” John said, a smile tugging at his lips. James rolled his eyes, and said, “Oh, fuck you,” As he exited the room. A lock was slid into place, and heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway. 

Monroe gave King an unimpressed look, and said, “Look, boss, I just don’t think we need to wait for them to come here to kill him. He’s not that smart.” King tsked, and turned away from his window, and looked at Monroe. “Patience, little boy. Don’t you see what happens when you don’t have it?” King vaguely gestured to a bed in the corner, which had a sleeping Samuel on it. Monroe frowned, but just retorted, “I mean, he claims to be gay, but he’s dating a girl!” King stilled suddenly, then tightly gripped his cane. “John Laurens is dating Alexander Hamilton, a BOY. Anymore words like that, and I guess I’ll have to kill you. Because, we may hate him, but gender is something you never mess with. Understood?” Monroe’s eyes were wide open, and he nodded feverently. “Good, now go get me some oreos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for badass Peggy Schuyler
> 
> also I cant bind cuz im sick hElp


	12. Alex is a dumbass (what a surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh everyone is sad and Alex fucks up™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG HNGGGGGG BUT L I F E  
tw: death acceptance, but not really implied death, stabbing, kidnapping, Thomas not being a huge ass

Samuel woke up in- Wait. Samuel woke up. Well, shit. George was supposed to have killed him. And, considering how much pain he was in, it felt like he had been killed. But, here he was… wherever ‘here’ is. The door opened and Samuel froze. George himself strolled. Samuel felt a sweat begin to build on his brow. George sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a gentle hand on Samuel’s cheek. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry I was so rough on you.” George said, his voice strangely comforting. “But, you needed to be taught a lesson about loyalty. You did choose me over Charles for a reason, right?” Samuel nodded, fear somewhat fading away. King gave him a light kiss. Samuel sunk into it slowly, but he never felt truly secure. He was almost…. Sad that he left Charles. But, it was over. He got the divorce papers a week ago, and he had signed them. It was over. And he was stuck here with a murderer. 

Alex was in bed, tears still trailing down his face. He missed John terribly, and Alex knew it was his fault that John was with King and his followers. Laf took Alex home, cooked him dinner, and given him a nice, safe place to sleep. Alex heard Hercules and them talking in hushed voices late into the night, presumably about Alex himself. But, that didn’t really bother Alex. They had taken Alex in, so they had the right to worry over the boy. But, Alex really didn’t care at that point. He was far to scared and sad to care about much. Laf gently creaked the door open, causing Alex to lift his head. Laf cooed, pulling their brother into a hug. They held Alex while he cried, giving Alex much more than they realised. As Alex laid there,being held by his sibling, he dwelled on what had gone wrong. Laying there, he knew. Alex knew exactly what he was going to do, and that no one was going to like it.

John wasn’t sure what was happening when he woke up at 10:03 AM. Doesn’t the mafia have some sort of schedule? Apparently not. This is absolutely not like the movies. John figured this day was going to be as sucky as the one before, but as he continued to sleep in, he realised this wasn’t… all that bad? The bed was as comfortable as one could be when one was being held hostage. There was a small Tv on the other side of the room, but it didn’t appear to be hooked up to anything. John was alone, not being watched, which was nice. John wasn’t miserable. For once in his life, he also wasn’t scared of his father finding him. Ironic, huh? He was only happy once he knew he wouldn’t be found. Evan Hansen was so, so wrong. 

George Washington was mad. No, scratch that, he was pissed. Their best forensic pathologist was being held hostage, their best profiler was in denial, and he had a killing mafia on his hands. Awesome. As George made his was out of his office, he noted a few things. First, Peggy was yelling at someone, not an uncommon event. Second, his child Lafayette was the one being yelled at. Why they were even here, George didn’t know. Third, he noticed Jefferson pacing in the corner, Madison quietly murmuring to him. And, finally there was Angelica. She was silent, deep in thought. That, the silence is what made George’s stomach clench. Something was horribly wrong.

“What’s going on?” He said, praying for the best. Everything stopped, and George could now see the tears on both Peggy and Lafayette’s face. Angelica didn’t look up when she replied, but softly whispered, “Alex turned himself in.” George now understood the tone of the room. “We need to find him.” Thomas said, readjusting his tie. He picked up his pacing, and James stood up. “We’ve been looking into it. The place Alex said they were, King Tea, is completely locked down today. A few freight trucks were seen leaving it a while ago. They took an illegal road, we think leading to Canada.” James informed them. “But, it feels too easy. There’s no way this mafia is that sloppy.” George nodded, then said, “We need both of the boys back. Get ready for a bust, ladies and gentlemen. It’s gonna go down.”

Alex was in a strange room. He had given himself over some time last night, and he immediately was hit over the head with a shovel. Now, his head was pounding, blood dried on his temple, and his feet tied to his arms. The said strange room he was in was bare, dark, and cold. He was grateful for the long coat he was allowed to keep, but that was the only thing protecting him from freezing beside his shirt and pants. Alex was about to fall asleep again when someone slandered into his room. The first person was King himself, followed closely by Samuel. Samuel has that guilty, sad look on his face, and King had the same evil smirk as always. Alex flared his nostrils, but didn’t move. Light from the open door spilled in, but was sucked out once Samuel gently shut the door behind him. “Oh, Alex. How I had missed you, dear. Now, I’m afraid it’s time you paid for dear old Conway…. you made him so, so scared. Caused him such turmoil that he killed himself. Now, it’s my job to leave that same turmoil in you. Remember, even though he won’t hear you, John is just next door. And he won’t help you. I hope you find peace in the afterlife, Alex. Goodbye.” Then, quick as a flash, King had stabbed him. Alex inhaled deeply, barely keeping a cry in him. King pulled the knife out, handing it to Samuel, who flinched at the blood covered knife. Alex tried to cover the wound with his hands, but he was growing really weak each moment that passed. He slumped backward, tears pouring down his cheek. He still had so much to do, so much to say…. Alex started babbling, getting out everything he could before he died. He was running out of breath, out of time, and he used every second of it. Then, at last, there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> next chapters will be longer, just needed a set up sort of chapter lmao


End file.
